


The Start of a Family

by caffeinatedtrash



Series: Nurturing Jeremy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedtrash/pseuds/caffeinatedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunter family could always use one more person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Family

"Lets Stop!" Gavin yelled shortly after claiming the Tower of Pimps in their latest Minecraft recording. As the other Achievement Hunters killed their capture Ryan made his way over to stand behind Jeremy's chair. Jeremy startled when one of Ryan's large hands came to rub his back while the other slipped into the back of his jeans, two fingers feeling the padding that covered the younger man's rear. Jeremy's cheeks burned when he realized that he was getting a diaper check, and the embarrassment only grew when he wiggled slightly, realizing his pull up was soaked. 

"Let's get you changed" Ryan said soothingly, taking Jeremy by the hand and leading him across the office to the couch which had become the makeshift changing table in the office. Gavin and Michael looked around when the saw the movement behind them, but realizing what was happening both went back to their editing. In the two months since Jeremy had told the Hunters about his accidents midday diaper changes in the office had become a common thing. As Jeremy laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, he remembered the day that he had been forced to tell his coworkers and friends about the secret he had kept nearly his entire life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jeremy had had no plan to tell the Achievement Hunters about his "situation" as it had been referred to by doctors who had examined him repeatedly and told him nothing physical was causing his inability to control his bladder. Geoff had known about the pull ups and that had been one person too many, but unfortunately there was no such thing as a secret between the Hunters and one day his luck had run out.

They had just finished filming a Lets Play, and Jeremy had stood up to go change in the bathroom when he heard Gavin's distinctive cackle. "Jeremy did you piss yourself?" the Brit asked incredulously, and with a jolt of horror Jeremy realized that he had peed through his pull up, creating a large wet patch on the crotch of his jeans where the absorbent underwear had been unable to hold any more urine and had leaked into his pants and down one side of his leg. 

The question caught the attention of the other men in the room, all of whom turned to see Jeremy standing, frozen like a deer in headlights, with a large wet spot on his pants. At the stricken look on Jeremy's face Gavin's laughter quickly ceased, concern for his friend overtaking the humor in the situation. 

"Hey buddy, let's sit down and you can talk to the guys about what happened" and Jeremy startled at Geoff's voice next to him, he hadn't even seen the older man moving to come stand by him, but he allowed himself to be led to the couch via a hand on the small of his back. 

Geoff sat next to Jeremy on the old leather couch, keeping a comforting arm around his shoulders at the small man curled in on himself miserably. The other men in the room had rolled their chairs over to where Geoff and Jeremy sat, all looking concerned for the youngest Achievement Hunter. When Jeremy made no attempt to explain what had happened Geoff sighed and started the uncomfortable conversation.

"A few weeks ago I came across Jeremy in the restroom in wet pants. When it happened again I found out that Jeremy has some trouble making it to the bathroom on time, and had been having accidents because he was afraid to wear protection in front of us." Geoff said, looking at the other Hunters seriously, eyeing them to make sure they weren't going to mock Jeremy.

The other four men all looked heartbroken for Jeremy, and Ryan was the first to speak. "So all those jokes I made about your potty dance . . . " He trailed off, looking horrified that he had contributed to Jeremy's fears of being made fun of. 

Jeremy said nothing, only sniffled back tears and avoiding eye contact, burying his face in his knees. Surprisingly it was Gavin who moved to sit next to him, pulling him into a hug. "Jeremy love, I'm sorry for laughing at you. Don't ever feel ashamed about this, we all love you and we want you to be happy. We all just want you to be comfortable, so if you ever need anything you ask one of us, okay?"

Jeremy gave a teary smile and nodded, blushing even darker red when Gavin planted a kiss on his temple, before moving off to continue his editing. Michael also moved off to continue his work, but not before ruffling the shorter New Englander's hair, saying "of course we won't make fun of you, you big idiot."

Ryan and Jack both hung back, wanting to offer help, but unsure if Jeremy would accept it. Finally Jack said "would you like help getting into some clean clothes?"

Jeremy looked surprised at the offer, but stuttered out that he wouldn't mind it. And that was how the three Gents first changed their Lad's diaper, Geoff running his tattooed fingers through his hair while Ryan and Jack worked the wet jeans down his legs, ripping the sides of the soaked pull up to remove it without rubbing the cold urine onto Jeremy's skin. When he was redressed in a dry pull up and clean pants he hopped up to return to work, but not before receiving hugs from the three Gents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"All clean" Ryan said cheerfully as he refastened the button on Jeremy's jeans, rolling the wet pull up and used wipes into a ball, tossing them into the small trashcan which had been bought solely for that purpose. Helping Jeremy up he gave him a quick pat on his padded bottom before they both headed back to their desks to get some work done before the end of the day. 

It was nearly seven before the editing for the day was finished, and all six men were tired as they cleaned up their workspaces and prepared to go home. Jeremy was heading towards the door when he was stopped by Jack inviting him back to the house the other five Hunters shared for dinner. It was not uncommon for Jeremy to go back to the house with them after work, in fact recently he had spent more time at their home than at his apartment. 

Back at the house, which was a large two story home on the end of a cul-de-sac, Jack and Geoff worked on dinner while Ryan set the table and started laundry and the Lads curled up on the couch to watch an It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia rerun. Michael sat in the middle of the couch, his legs tucked up under him, Gavin curled into his side with his gangly arms sprawled across the back, and Jeremy had hesitantly chosen to lean into Gavin and rest his head against the man's bony shoulder. 

From the kitchen doorway Geoff and Jack watched as the three Lads bickered good-naturedly over the possibility of an It's Always Sunny video game. Jack wrapped his arms around Geoff's waist and pressed kisses to the tattooed neck. When they made eye contact Geoff knew they were both thinking the same thing: Jeremy had to join their relationship.


End file.
